Love Astray
by e-ko2
Summary: A lonely brunette seeks beautiful release through a dangerous affair, unaware of its repercussions.
1. Another Night

****

P R O L O G U E

*

Strands of his blazing fireblood locks fell over his ethereal-like aquamarine eyes as he shuffled into the corner of the dark room, eyeing the catlike figure moving about in agility. She had no idea he was there, capturing her every movement, anticipating her next action.

The woman fell back on the king-sized bed, worn out. An afternoon of releasing anger had taken its toll on her and she was particularly satisfied. A light of moonmilk silver streamed through the pristine, lucid curtains, tinged with a crimson fire and lit up the vibrantly bedecked carpet-covered floor. Black leather furnishings stood off to one side of the room, complete with several antiques.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the owner of the house. For a Turk, he was well-off.

He moved nimbly across the room, his shadow cast against the wall as he found himself at the edge of the bed, admiring the woman's curves. Every feature of this woman was enticing and to this he replied with a lick of his lips. She turned her head and was none too surprised to find him standing there.

She propped herself up on her knees and reached out to him, grabbing his arms and pulling him down on the bed with her. What possessed her to seek serenity in him was shocking to say the least. Perhaps it was the fact that he treated any woman with such placidness and oftentimes, a coarseness as if these vixen-like creatures were made of sandpaper and satin all rolled into one. This, however, proved her relationship with him all too physical. There were no emotional bearings in their liaison.

She wasn't sure about her decision, but as long as there was no sentiment involved, she would be okay.

~ **Author Note **~

Well, there goes the prologue for you. This, undoubtedly, will change to

R if not NC-17. No story of mine remains innocent unless I tread on the

memory lane. If you haven't guessed yet, this is a Reno / Tifa. The couple

strikes up a certain appeal.


	2. Morning Twilight

****

C H A P T E R I  
. . . morning twilight . . .  


*

The early frostiness of morning twilight seeped inside the room. Groggily, she sat up and found herself yet again back in her room as if she hadn't bothered to visit him. She fell back down against the pillows and rolled over on her side, capturing her knees between her arms and pulling them back to her chest. She was in physical pain – mostly a twinge of pleasure, something she could definitely handle. But it hurt.

Tifa stood up from the comfortable bed – almost upset that she had to – and advanced towards the hotel window that had a perfect outlook on the metropolis of Midgar. People were up and bustling about in the market, trading this and that, and it did not surprise her that women dressed in scantily clothes sauntered off south of the market with a sexy sway. Obviously, their point of destination was the Honey Bee Inn.

Rubbing her eyes she made her way into the bathroom after stopping by the bedside table and plucking a blood red rose from the vase. Approaching to her desired room, she prepared herself for a rose petal-doused bath. She felt it soothing to the touch and to her spirit as its beautiful fragrance circulated around the bathroom and its smooth texture stroked her skin in slow, finger-like movements.

The young brunette stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the tub, her eyes closing in satiated bliss as she immersed herself in temperate water. Closing her eyes, she wished for a brief moment that she needn't have to leave the hotel. Although it was located in a rather off place, it had to be the most comfortable tavern she had ever inhabited. Temporarily, of course.

She opened her eyes leisurely when she heard a mellifluous knock on her door. Sighing, she stood up and let the water drip off her body, finally stepping out of the tub and wrapping herself in an emerald green bathrobe. Tifa brushed her hair back to keep it out of her face as she sauntered over to her hotel door and opened it to reveal her leader as well as childhood friend.

A small smile appeared on her lips as a morning greeting. She was greatly disturbed that she had been distracted from her relaxed bath, but knowing it was her childhood friend – as well as a someone she cared greatly for – she brushed off the thought of even going back to soak herself once again. But was this not the man that caused her such emotional pain, pushing her to the limits of even trying to find comfort in their enemy?

Perhaps. But what her friends did not know couldn't hurt them, right?

"Good morning, Cloud." She addressed, leaning her head on the door. "Did you need anything?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you where you were yesterday. Aeris and I were developing a plan to get into the Shinra building last night. She said she checked in your room and you weren't around." He replied, a patient expectancy for a reply in his eyes.

Tifa cursed herself mentally. She had forgotten.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to forget. I wanted to work out for a while, you know? I came back late."

Late was truly an understatement.

He shrugged her apology off with a smile, gesturing with a wave of his hand that her confession was forgiven. "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

Tifa nodded and watch him turn on his heel and head off away from her room. She closed the door softly and leaned against its cool surface. Breakfast seemed like a good idea. She hadn't digested a decent meal, and she figured her stomach was beginning to notice as it had begun to growl in anticipation of the usual bacon and sunny side-up and orange juice. It would surely get rid of the disturbing thoughts churning inside her head.

~

Dressed in her black leather skirt and white halter top, baring her midriff, she walked downstairs and ignored the male clerk gawking at her, taking in her whole body as if she were a piece of meat. It disgusted her, but she decided she would be better off if she kept any rude comments to herself. She would only retort viciously if they attempted to make a move at her. Perhaps physically she seemed not to care even though she did.

She spotted the familiar flower girl and spiky-headed blonde seated at a table for three right next to the window for a perfect view of the crowded sidewalks. She strolled herself casually to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. She admitted herself that she probably looked horrible – maybe only slightly – but it was due to the fact she was … preoccupied last night with a nightly interaction. But maybe if she kept an optimistic smile on her face, she would not be questioned as much.

"Good morning, Tifa." Aeris greeted with a chirp. "Did you sleep well? Wall Market _is_ known for the best hotels."

A menu was given to her as she replied the flower girl's inquiry with a nod.

"What's on our agenda for the day?" She asked blankly as she scanned the menu in her hand.

Cloud looked at her with a thoughtful gaze evident in his crystal blue eyes. They shimmered lightly with a fading cerulean color, adding the touching effects of ocean water and sky blue zeniths whirled together. Besides everything else that had her attracted to him, it was his eyes that caught most of her attention. They were so full of thought, capturing every motion though he never expressed them in words or physical motions.

As they say, eyes were the gateways to the soul and this she had to agree on.

Finally breaking their locked gaze, he said, "We're heading to the Don Corneo's mansion. If anything, we need to pry out as much information as we can from him. Problem is, if _I_ even attempted to enter his private manor it'll cause too much of a commotion. I'd let you two go by yourselves, but I can't risk it."

Aeris giggled, thus bringing the other two's attention. The woman brushed a hazel brown strand away from her face and leaned in closer to the both of them with gleaming orbs of emeralds.

"I know a way for you to get in, Cloud." She said, nodding.

The flaxen-haired youth looked at the woman skeptically and almost wondered if he should refuse to find out. But common sense took over, and he definitely regretted it.

"You could dress up as a woman! We just need to get you a dress, a wig, and a couple of more items and you could pass for one of Don Corneo's bride. It's perfect!"

Tifa couldn't resist the urge to giggle, and if her eyes weren't fooling her, she could have sworn she saw a faint blush painted across the twenty-one year old's cheeks. He leaned back against the seat and lost himself in thought, muttering obvious expletives about even bothering to ask. To this were outbursts of laughter. He speculated what could be so amusing about his current situation. It wasn't the best of plans, he figured.

Aeris shrugged. "Listen, you don't have to go with it. But it's the only way."

"Are you sure?" Cloud sighed.

"I have to agree with Aeris." Tifa stated with a cheeky smile.

"If this continues on, you two will be the bane of my existence."

They both shrugged and commanded their waitress to their table with a wave of their hands, ready to order as Cloud contemplated further with a disturbed expression.

~ **Author Note **~

Did I mention this was an AU? Anyway, I know I made it

seem as Wall Market was a city. Cloud was a little out of

character, seeing as how he was a bit unfeeling at the start

of the game. But, this is AU so I can be easily forgiven, right?

There are other things that are questionable, but if you see

what I've just said then … yeah.


End file.
